Dove Totem
The Dove choses warriors most interested in peace and diplomacy, those interested in carrying the news and messages that will prevent war. Hit Dice: d8 Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Dove's warriors are proficient with simple weapons, all armors, and all shields. Additional Class Skills: The dove totem warrior gains Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, and Sense Motive as class skills. Special: The Dove's warriors gain special insight into their opponent's potential moves. In any non-surprise round, the totem warrior's initiative is treated as if they had rolled a 20 on their initiative check, regardless of their actions the previous round. Animal Companion: Mountain Dove. At 8 HD, its fly speed improves by 10 feet. At 14 HD, its fly speed increases by another 10 feet, and its manueverability increases to perfect. Totem Powers: 1st Level - Voice of the Dove : The totem warrior gains a +1 bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive checks related to restoring the peace. If hostilities have not yet begun, the bonus increaes to +2. 4th Level - Shape of the Dove : The totem warrior gains the ability to assume the shape of an animal companion appropriate to his level. 8th Level - Senses of the Dove : The totem warrior gains low-light vision and a +4 bonus to all Survival checks related to navigating. 12th Level - Peace of the Dove : The totem warrior gains the ability to manifest serenity a number of times per day equal to his charisma bonus. The power can affect a number of creatures equal to one-half his class level. 16th Level - Protection of the Dove : The Dove grants its warriors advanced insight into their opponent's actions, granting them an insight bonus to their AC equal to their class level. This ability is usable a number of rounds per day equal to the warrior's class level. The rounds do not have to be continuous. 20th Level - Messenger of Hope : Once per day, the totem warrior may deliver a message of hope. All of his allies that hear this message are granted an additional save against any compulsion effects, receive a +2 morale bonus to AC, and 5d8 temporary hit points. The benefits last a number of rounds equal to his charisma modifier. 24th Level - Sanctity of the Dove : The totem warrior is surrounded by an aura of sanctity that extends 10 feet, plus another 5 feet for every point of Charisma bonus. Any attacker targeting the totem warrior (or ally within this radius) must make a Will save (DC 15+1/2 class level+Charisma bonus), or be unable to attack the totem warrior. No hostile creature can enter the aura's area without successfully making a Will save against the same DC. Mountain Dove (Animal) CR 1/2 SZ T/0 HD 2d8 HP 9 Spd 15 ft, fly 50 ft (good) AC 16 (+2 size, +3 dex, +1 natural) Atk Bite +0 Grapple -10 Dam Bite 1d4-2 Fort +2 Ref +5 Will +2 Init +3 Stats: S(6)D(17)C(10) I(2)W(14)Ch(4) AL N Feats: Low-light vision Alertness Skills Listen +7, Spot +10 Doves have a +4 racial bonus on Listen checks, and a +6 racial bonus on Spot checks. Dove (Animal) CR 1/6 SZ T/0 HD 1/2d8 HP 2 Spd 15 ft, fly 50 ft (good) AC 15 (+2 size, +3 dex) Atk Bite -1 Grapple -11 Dam Bite 1d4-3 Fort +2 Ref +5 Will +2 Init +3 Stats: S(4)D(17)C(10) I(2)W(14)Ch(4) AL N Feats: Low-light vision Alertness Skills Listen +7, Spot +10 Doves have a +4 racial bonus on Listen checks, and a +6 racial bonus on Spot checks. Organization: Flock Advancement: 1-2 HD (Tiny), 3 HD (Small) Level Adjustment: - The statistics presented here describe non-predatory birds from 1 to 2 feet long, with wingspans up to 6 feet. If cornered or defending their nest, the bird will attack with its beak instead of flying away. Category:RulesCategory:ClassesCategory:Totems